SA3:Havoc riseing
by havoc hedgehog
Summary: three years after the events of Sonic Adventure 2. sonic took a small vacation by himself returing to find that the more things change the more they stay the same rated teen for later chapters. mistake corected
1. Sonic returns

Sonic ran faster his legs were aching it had been so many miles since he had rested but he couldn't stop his life was at stake, he looked down and swallowed the small lump he felt rising in his throat as he looked down at the water. He had beaten the fear that had crippled him his entire life… but still swimming just seemed a skill he couldn't to master. But still he would be safe as long as he didn't stop moving. Soon he took in a breath of relief as he saw the smooth white sand of the emerald beach rise up to meet him, finally his feet were on solid ground but soon he was covered in water as the large wake he had created finally caught up to him. He coughed and sputtered some he looked up to see a familiar bat with quite the female form and an even more familiar giggle

"Well, that's an odd way of giving yourself a bath Sonic….and with your shoes on no less." She grinned and put out her hand to help him stand. "So, what brings you back around our little ole neck of the woods?" Sonic smiled as he looked into her eyes.

"Well, it's simple really… I didn't intend to be gone forever I just wanted to move for a little bit see some more of the world, ya'know?" She nodded some and looked around laughing some

"Hmmmm, I'd have thought your personal pink fan club would have been here waiting. I almost thought she had a sonic esp. or something." Sonic joined her in her laugh.

"Yeah well I better go say hi to her I don't really want to her crying that I hate her." He waved and turned running off though the city stopping with a screech in front of the tall apartment building looking up at it he opened the front door and climbed the stairs finally reaching the door which belonged to Amy he had only been here once to say goodbye and explain to her that he was only taking a short vacation alone. Sonic couldn't help but smile as he remembered the way that she accused him of having an affair. He brought his knuckles down upon the door instantly a sweet voice answered "hello?" Amy opened the door a crack peeking out suddenly throwing the door open.

"Sonic! Your back! Don't tell me, you couldn't stand to be away from me any longer so you came back to marry me!" She griped him in a powerful hug pulling him into her apartment.

"Alright, I won't say that." He put his arms on her shoulder and smiled seeing her disappointed look "anyways if I married you then I wouldn't get to hear all of your great proposals hmm?" Amy reluctantly laughed the disappointment showing in her body language.

"Well at least imp the first person you've visited right. Right?" she folded her arms getting ready to yell at him for forgetting about her until he smiled and nodded slowly. "What! Are you serious Sonic? You really thought of me first. Wow you really are coming around, soon we will be walking down the aisle." Sonic could see that dreamy look in her eyes secretly he loved that look, it made all the annoyance that came with the girl worth while, and surprisingly she had been quite under control of herself, and even more she had grown! Amy no longer was the child he had left her body was endowed with a curvier more womanly physique, nothing amazing but it seemed so different. He looked at her body unable to pay attention to her words as he looked back up to her eyes he met a smirk on her face. "Like what you see?" she grinned.

"You've changed Amy, not the little girl I left behind, I'll have to remember that" He leaned in giving her a small hug before turning around. "Well I'd like to stay and talk but I really should see everyone else."


	2. Visit Tails

After leavening Amy's apartment sonic looked around, he had almost forgotten the layout of the city, he sighed and decided to take it slow as not to get lost looking up at the sky he realized fully for the first time how long he had been gone suddenly he felt a sharp pain in the back of his skull and a force causing him to fall over onto the ground "ouch…ah what hit me?" he looked backwards to see knuckles standing above him with one arm extended and holding a toaster under the other one

"Hiya sonic." He said with a smug look on his face "so your back already?" sonic nodded as he stood with a little groan feeling the back of his head.

"Yeah, I missed you so much I couldn't stay away." he said in the most sarcastic tone he could muster. "And what's with hitting me? Are you trying to make me as dim as you?" he laughed some at his own little joke. "And why aren't you on Angel Island?"

Knuckles ignored the joke at his expense barely flinching an eyebrow "Well you see not too long ago chaos freed himself, he must have been paying attention to the things that we did on Ark and he started to guard the master emerald for me we also rebuilt the shrine for him and returned the chaos emeralds to Angel Island" he started walking past sonic who started walking beside him "so I decided to get an apartment here in the city and relax some. I'm just going to tails shop to get my toaster fixed

"Ahh… I see well I was heading that way too so I guess ill make sure you don get worst" he laughed and ducked a straight punch as they walked towards tails' new workshop in the city when they arrived sonic opened the door causing a bell to ring. Eggman came out from the back of the store. Sonic shook off the initial shock remembering that Eggman had gone legit and ran the workshop where tails worked "so Eggman is tails here?"

"Sonic! How are you? Its good to have you back everyone missed you. Of course of course he's in the back let me get him for you" Eggman went to the back of the shop and closed the door after a second tails walked out wiping something that looked like oil from his hands with a towel as he saw sonic his eyes lit up her jumped at sonic acting more like Amy than even Amy had, Sonic took a step back avoiding the foxes pounce.

"Sonic! It's been forever since you last sent word I didn't think you were coming." He pulled up some chairs from the side of the shop turning the open sign on the door around to closed.

"Yeah well I just decided to take a shortcut over the ocean." Sonic made a sigh of relief as he sat down for the first time in days.

Tails looked at knuckles that stood with his toaster under his arms "oh no I'm not fixing that thing again we handle high tech machines here knuckles take it to the normal repair shop! Last time I found fifteen fork prongs and a wad of aluminum foil inside"

Knuckles blushed some and sat it down "yeah well I didn't know I couldn't put a hot pocket in the toaster, and I thought I just did it wrong the first couple of times."

Sonic rolled his eyes inwardly giggling at the dozens of jokes scrolling through his mind. "So anyways tails what's been going on? Anything new or interesting to tell me about?"

Tails shrugged and begin to tell sonic of the past years events. The different things that he and Eggman had been working on "yeah we just got a big contract from the government. We're working to create some new robots." Sonic nodded along in time to make sure tails knew he was interested. "Oh yeah… Sonic, shadow is alive."

Alright I don't own sonic because if I did it things would be different... btw this story is set three years after sonic adventure 2. sonic heroes and shadow the hedgehog have no relevance either (because they both kind of suck)


	3. sonic and shadow

Sonic's eyes opened wide he turned for the door only one more word coming from his mouth as his hand griped the door handle. "Where?"

Tails studdured some looking uneasy. "H...he's at the mystic ruins!" He blurted out wincing as the door slammed behind sonic who was running in the direction of the mystic ruins.

Sonic ran fasted and faster picking up speed on the slopes of the road usually he would be grinding the rails or boarding down the street but he was uncharacteristically all business as he felt the wind resistance build he lowered his head his arms going limp hung backwards, he lowered his head against the wind and pushed on he heard the boom of the sound barrier breaking he flew forward no longer having much resistance the landscape blurred the buildings became gray walls the noise of the city was silent as he ran down the middle of the street to avoid cars soon the road faded into suburban streets and then forestry he slowed down enough to dodge trees then Sonic began to jump from one to another in triangle jump fashion landing with a skid at the edge of the mystic ruins he walked forward looking up at the pyramid and the hedgehog sitting atop of it. "Shadow!"

Shadow slid down the pyramid the flare from his air shoes behind him he carried a light scowl on his face as he touched flat ground walking towards sonic. "So, I'm no longer a faker? Is that it sonic?

Sonic turned his head. "here…" he took of his glove pulling the golden bracelet off his hand holding the golden ring out to the black hedgehog whose scowl seemed to dissipate from his face. Sonic looked at the bracelet himself he had asked rouge for it just before his vacation as a good luck charm.

"Oh…thanks. I forgot all about it." Shadow said softly as he slid the bracelet back onto his wrist he looked at the ground sitting back against the pyramid. "I guess you want to know how I survived the fall." He was answered with a quick nod by sonic. "well after my hand slipped I thought I had fulfilled my promise to Maria...and Amy I thought that I was finished but as I fell further I somehow got turned around and I looked into the earth and it was beautiful I knew I couldn't let it end so I used the last bit of power in my super form to activate chaos control and teleport to the ground but for some reason the chaos energy teleported me at an amazingly slow pace it took years to get to the ground and when I did arrive I didn't know where I was so it took me a few months to find station square, but I found tails about three days ago and he told me about this place so I've been staying here. It's been accommodating."

As he finished sonic looked at him from the ground sometime during the story he had sat down his legs were finally feeling better; he looked up at the sky the sun had gone down marginally and he was feeling the fatigue of a long day when he heard a small plane land behind him he looked over his shoulder seeing tails jumping out of it. "What's up? Tails is everything okay?"

He nodded some "Yeah yeah everything's fine Ivo just got a call from the military we've been working on some government machines and they decided to pay with some unused land, it used to be a military testing site but it was abandoned after the ARK incident it seems that the scientists there were afraid that things would turn out the same.. The building was bombed but some old military machines were still left from the days when it needed protection and he wondered if you two could help us make the island safe for development?"

Sonic and shadow stood sonic stepped forward clenching his hand into a loose fist "no problem Tails it sounds like it could be fun" he looked back at shadow ho was standing there with his arms crossed.

Shadow chuckled some and nodded. "I guess I could use some exorcise, I've been sitting around here for too long I hope this provides some sort of challenge."

Tails smiled "Great, this will be so much fun. I can't wait!" they all waked to the plain taking their seats. "Alright prepare for liftoff!"

* * *

_A/N: I don't own any copyrighted characters sega does_

_Please review people I know your looking at this I can see the hits_


	4. The adventure begins

The plane landed on a small carrier ship docked off the side of the island Sonic Shadow and Tails all unloaded out of the plane "what's this thing?" sonic slid his foot over the metal below him.

"It's just a small carrier that we're using as a base of operations while we explore the island" tails said walking forward "C'mon everyone's waiting for us"

Shadow looked around not used to being on the sea "alright lets go he said following tails and sonic who were walking towards a set of stairs going down into a lower area of the ship. Into a room where Eggman, Knuckles, Rouge and Amy sat at a long table with a holographic image of the island floating over it certain areas marked with a red orb and a few others marked with blue orbs.

Tails sat down along with Sonic and Shadow. Tails spoke first looking interested. "What do the markers indicate? He placed his hand on the side of the image turning it with his hand to gain a better prospective."

Eggman looked at him slightly blushing "Well I um was doing some recognizance over the island in my hover egg and I didn't know that I still had the seven fake emeralds that you had given me and I hit an air pocket dropping them these red markers are the estimated landing points of the emeralds and the blue are the five power switches that we need to activate to be able to run anything on this island." He turned to sonic and shadow "so do you think that you guys can do it or is it too much?"

Shadow smirked. "No problem but I think I should just leave sonic behind he'll only be in my way...chaos…!..Hey wait I don't have a chaos emerald"

"That's why I brought the fake chaos emeralds but…" Tails pulled out a silver briefcase. "These should do." He opened up the case up; inside there were two silver bracelets. "These are chaos amplifiers they use chaos drive technology to amplify the energy signature given off by the chaos emeralds so they also work as very efficient radar as well."

Sonic took the first one and put it on "wow they look awesome. Now lets see…chaos control!" sonic felt the familiar tug on his body but he wasn't moving. "Hey Tails I think these things are defective.

Shadow looked at an empty chair her flung his arm out at it "Disappear!" orange spears shot from around his hand at the chair impaling it ripping it apart. "Humph mine seems to be working just fine. Maybe it's just the user hmm?"

Tails shook his head "No the amplifiers just can't gather enough energy for chaos control but it will allow you to use chaos spear and sonic wind. Now sonic and shadow I want you two to go after the emeralds and switches" he turned to look at knuckles and rouge "you two should go and check out the destroyed lab Rouge should be able to navigate the ruins and you can help her with any of the debris Knuckles."

They all walked out to the deck of the ship sonic and shadow led the way when all of a sudden the heard a high pitched voice call out. "Waaait!" Amy came running up to song stopping in front of him as he turned to face her. "For luck." She whispered before grabbing sonic by the sides of his head pulling him closer as his lips touched hers she held him like that kissing him as the others watched.

After she let him go sonic chuckled some he bit his lip and waved turning to run off towards the side of the boat hitting a spring landing on the island. He hit the ground running shadow behind him.

Shadow smirked "too embarrassed to say goodbye to your girlfriend? Hmm I wonder...in a dark room...do you think she could tell the two of us apart?" he started laughing as the blue hedgehog in front of him reached a hand back only the middle finger extended.

After they had left everyone on the boat started laughing Rouge put her arm around Amy "great move girl you had a real impact. I think I saw his quills stand on end."

Amy blushed some "I can't believe I just did that" she ran down to the lower level of the ship.

This caused another spout of laughter around the deck before rouge started to take off knuckles jumped into the air grabbing onto her feet "hi-ho bat-girl away!"

Rouge looked down as she flew over the island. "idiot." She sighed her wings flapping slowly. "So…how have you been?" it had been hard for her to talk to him ever since they broke up but the silence was even more awkward.

"I've been fine." He looked down at the forest below him. "It's been a bit of a struggle adjusting to normal life but I'm fine." He let go of her feet as his own touched land. Wow this place looks horrible." He looked up at the large crumbling building. "Hmm this is going to be interesting."


	5. discovery

Rouge looked around she grabbed knuckles and pulled him to her back. "Shh, I hear something." She whispered.

Knuckles looked around soon the metallic grinding became loud enough for him to hear also. "Alright let's do this." He ran forward his fist cocked back pushing it forward into the metal casing of a robot, it was hard, impressively hard he only left a dent in the chest area of the robot who now had a gun arm pointed at his shoulder. It fired erratically over his shoulder giving knuckles a second hit, this time his fist breaking through denting the other side outwards its eyes stopped glowing red. Knuckles pulled his hand out watching it fall do the ground "Is that the only one?"

Rouge looked around and nodded "I don't hear anything else" she put her hand up to her ear "tails, this is rouge we were attacked by some kind of robot."

"Hmmm, it might be some kind of emergency frequency because of the power shutoff or something that's got the robots on alert. Make sure to be careful you guys." Tails said over the com link.

"No problem. We're going to check inside. Rouge out." She took her hand off the earpiece and looked at knuckles "do you think you can get us in?"

"Of course I can." Knuckles flexed a muscle before cocking his arm back releasing a powerful punch at the large metal door screaming "Hyahhh!" as he hit there was a solid bang the door hardly moved knuckles pulled his hand back rubbing it. "Grrr!" he let forward a flurry of punches each one making a solid metallic thud slowly moving the door open. "That's as far as its going." He said breathlessly

"Well I guess its good enough to get through" they both slid through the opening. "Huh? This place barely looks damaged." Rouge said as she looked around at the main hall of the base spotting a small computer monitor she ran up to it taping the com in her ear. "Tails, I found some thing, a monitor I'm going to see if I can access the main computer systems through this." She made a few keystrokes and the screen flashed red "eek! Umm I can't break through ill let you connect ok?" she pulled a cord from the communicator and looked for a way to plug-in to the monitor "…umm let's see ah! Here this should fit." She pushed the cord into a plug in the side of the monitor and stood there waiting as tails checked out the data on his computer.

Tails looked at his computer slowly taping keys looking through the new data sent to him. It wasn't much but it was something. "Hmm I see that the building didn't sustain any actual damage from the bombing. It was all a diversion to take the military's eyes away from the island."

"Well even I can see that fox boy, its pretty apparent in here. What does it all mean though?" She looked at knuckles that had been standing just inside the door the whole time. "Is everything alright knuckles?" All she got in response was a nod and a sudden yell in her ear

"Amazing! I found an open file here its about the robots there made of some kind of enhanced super steel it doesn't really have an official name but the researchers here called it ultimum alloy, hmm." He made a few more keystrokes a green circle lit up on the ground behind Rouge and started blinking between green and blue before turning solid blue "hey Rouge, do you see a blue area on the ground around you?" he said

"yeah its right here behind me. why?" he heard her voice over his com link.

"try and get a robot onto it, I should be able to transport it here and examine it and maybe even make some thing out of them, they seem to be much more high tech than we imagined."

"Alright." She turned to knuckles "pull that robot in here knuckles


End file.
